


Will you be my Valentine?

by Happimango



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Ratings may change, Sporto's in love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, elven culture, insecure Robbie, its really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9692045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happimango/pseuds/Happimango
Summary: Sportacus wakes up to find out about a holiday he'd never heard about; Valentines day! The children are always happy to explain it to him and he finds himself discovering new feelings he hadn't noticed before.





	1. February 13th

          Admittedly, things could be better.   
          It began as a normal day, which by itself was abnormal. Sportacus woke at 8:08 per usual, took his time eating a healthy breakfast, and was entirely surprised when his crystal didn’t go off. For once, the kids weren’t in trouble and no person, animal or insect needed saving this morning. He shook the unease that pricked at his skin. It was unusual for Lazytown to be so peaceful, but not unheard of.   
          Sportacus decided to take a look despite himself, if only to quell his growing anxiety. Through his scope he could find no children - not even Stephanie. Now that was unheard of. He spared a glance at the calendar the kids had given him and saw it was not marked as any special holiday. He’s an elf and there were a few holidays he was unfamiliar with, so that calendar had helped him greatly. However, February 13th was not marked as any special occasion, so the quietness of the town was even more unnerving. He parachuted out of his airship before doing an array of flips and handsprings to Stephanie's house. To his surprise and great relief Stephanie opened the door after he knocked. She was still wearing pajamas but looked nonetheless awake and very excited at seeing him.  
          “Sportacus!” She exclaimed.  
          “Hello Stephanie! Were you sleeping in?” Sportacus responded. Stephanie was safe, the other kids should surely be alright.  
          “Oh no, Stingy, Pixel and I are having a crafts day to make some cards, so we all decided to stay in our pajamas for today.” She explained, giggling when she mentioned cards. That certainly peaked his interest. His nerves now settled knowing that nothing happened to his beloved children.  
          “Cards? Is it someone’s birthday soon?” He asked as a smile grew over his face, his prior anxiety completely forgotten.   
          “No silly!” She laughed, “It’s Valentine's day tomorrow!” 

          After his obvious confusion on the subject, Stephanie was more than eager to explain, with the help of Stingy and Pixel of course. It certainly did seem odd to pick only one day a year to lavish the ones you love with gifts, but the idea seemed cute and he definitely loved giving. He happily agreed to participate in their crafts but unsurprisingly ended up doing push-ups next to them instead of staying still. They were laughing and trying to explain that _no, stingy, you can’t not give your Valentine's day card away,_ when Pixel changed the subject.  
          “There’s someone that you like Sportacus?” He questioned, a mischievous glint buried in his eyes that he was sure he got from Trixie. Sportacus however remained oblivious.  
          “Of course! I like all of you!” Honestly, that was a strange question. Did the kids really think he didn’t like them? He likes all of Lazytown!  
          “No I mean, the point of Valentine's day is to give a card to someone you _really like,_ like more than friends.” Pixel explained as a blush crept over his cheeks.   
          “Like best-friends?”   
          Stephanie giggled with mirth clear on her face as Pixel threw his hands in the air with a frustrated and drawn out sigh.   
          “Well sort of, you have to be best friends too, but also more.” Stephanie answered this time. Her voice quieted as if she was whispering a secret, “Someone you love.”  
          Oh.  
          _L-love?_   
          They were picking mates at this young of an age??!   
          He had to remind himself that they were different, they didn’t bond like elves do. Their love was... more innocent. Heat still flushed to his face, a mix of both surprise and embarrassment. The kids however, noticed this instantly at took it as a sign.  
          “Aha! So you do love someone!” Stingy exclaimed, and there was that word again. He thanked the gods he always wore his hat because he knew his ears must be bright red at this point and was it getting hot in here? The count of his push ups was long since forgotten as he actually sat down to defend himself against the kid’s questions.   
          “A-ah, n-no, no not, it’s,” He couldn't tell them he’s an elf. He couldn’t tell them elves mated for life. He couldn’t possibly explain to them that that word they used so carelessly meant more than a light hearted kiss.   
          “Hey, we agreed not tease anyone for who they were making a card for, that includes Sportacus!” Stephanie huffed once she composed herself after laughing at Sportacus's expense. Stingy pouted but said no more.   
          “That’s true, but that rule only applies if they’re making a card, and right now, Sportacus is just sitting…” Pixel had a grin that showed teeth and Sportacus knew he’d been thrown to the wolves. He looked to Stephanie who it, before even she too smiled a wicked smirk.   
          Sportacus grabbed the pink construction paper like his life depended on it.  
          “Making a card!” Sportacus informed, training his eyes on the neon paper. Again stingy deflated while Pixel and Stephanie laughed. He saved himself, but when faced with the act of making the actual card he floundered. Stephanie picked up on this and quickly gave her help.  
          She explained the basics: cheesy poems, rhymes, and expressing your affection to someone. He tried to cop out with writing to Ziggy by saying he valued his friendship, but Stephanie wouldn’t have it. Well. Looks like he’s gotta confess his l-love to someone.   
          This situation could definitely be better.   
          Sportacus wanted to be running laps around the town or climbing trees or anything to give him something to focus on besides this uncomfortable situation.  
          He knew it wouldn’t be official. He could send it to some unknown address and forget about it, but the idea of letting a personal message of affection-love, being tossed out for anyone to find made his stomach queasy. Ok, so someone he knew. He obviously couldn’t confess his affection to the kids, or Milford or Bessie without ruining their relationship. So. That left only one person: Robbie.   
          ‘It’s not official’ became a mantra he repeated in his head as he wrote the small letter, he hadn’t yet written who it was addressed to. He filled the page with more or less half truths. He was always happy to see Robbie. He liked it when he smiled. He wanted to help the poor man get some sleep. Surprisingly, it became much easier to write as he continued.   
          _I worry about your health,_ no no, that sound like he’s nagging on him. _I care about you_ \- better. _I like when you play with the kids and I. Your disguises always make me smile. I think about you a lot. I want you to be happy._ He paused. Would he be happy receiving the Valentine? The idea gave Sportacus butterflies, but they soon soured as he slipped out of the pleasant day dream. Robbie hated him, or at the very least _disliked_ him. Of course Robbie wouldn’t want a Valentine from him. He would definitely hate him more for tricking him. Sportacus couldn't do this. It wasn’t right, it wasn’t, wasn’t… true…   
          No. Was it?  
          Sportacus reread what he had wrote, all of it most certainly true. But still, the idea is what mattered right? But, even then…   
          “Stephanie, how do you know when you, _really like_ someone?”


	2. The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sporto accepts his feelings and confesses them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, I forgot how sweet the fanfiction community is! This is so refreshing from being forced to write essay after boring college essay. Anyway, enjoy!

          _How do you know when you really like someone?_  
          Stephanie thankfully took the question very seriously, it had to be serious if Sportacus wanted to know after all.  
          “Well, you want to be around them like, all the time,” She said, finally finding the right words.  
          “You think about them a lot too,” Stingy chimed in. Well, Sportacus thinks about all the children, not just Robbie.  
          “You worry about them a lot,” Pixel snorted. Well, he definitely did worry more about Robbie than the rest of the kids- but that was to be expected, right?  
          “I always feel more calm when I’m around the person I like, but also not. Like, my heart races and I’m nervous but I still just feel better when I’m with her,” Stephanie offered with a distant look and a smile on her face.  
          “Her, huh?” Pixel snickered, but the rest of the conversation seemed muffled to Sportacus as he processed what Stephanie told him. Calm, but also not. Of course Sportacus loved hanging out with the kids, but he never felt both calm and anxious around them. Was it really different for Robbie?  
          Sportacus always feels happy when he sees him, even if he is in some costume trying to stop the kids from playing. It’s fun when he does that- when he plays with them. Yes, Sportacus is slightly anxious whenever he’s around Robbie, and he’s very certain it’s not because he’s worried over him hurting the kids. That was just impossible. But Sportacus is a literal sports elf, him having energy or a racing heart is pretty normal considering his workouts.  
          He definitely felt _better_ when Robbie was around. Sportacus loved it when everyone was happy and playing together! Although, he still felt _better_ when it was only him and Robbie…  
          No, it couldn’t be. Definitely not. Besides, feeling calm as a sports elf was an impossibility. Right? What did calm feel like? Was it right before you go to bed? No, that would be tired. Sportacus didn’t think he’d ever prefer sitting next to someone instead of doing jumping jacks nearby or other various workouts. Robbie always hates when he moves around a lot. The few times he’d been alone with Robbie and actually had a pleasant conversation he was forced to slow down to a walk and forgo almost all of his aerobic activities. Still, he saw Robbie smile, and it was definitely worth it, and- calm. That’s what calm felt like.  
          By now the kids were gawking at Sportacus; he’d been sitting, not moving for nearly 30 minutes now. They whispered in hushed voices their worries: _I think he’s broken. Maybe he needs sportscandy? Can I have his airship?_  
          Like a lightning bolt had struck him, Sportacus bolted up right. The sudden movement caused Stingy to go toppling over Stephanie who was caught by Pixel.  
          “Sportacus are you ok..?” Stephanie asked. This was definitely strange. She’d suspect Robbie Rotten was the cause, but the man usually introduced his schemes in a clever disguise; so far he was yet to be seen.  
          “Oh, Stephanie! Yes, I like someone,” He admitted, he was more on autopilot than anything else by this point. His mind was back a few steps as it raced to keep up with his heart.  
          “Well, that’s good, Sportacus! It’s much easier to make a Valentine's day card if you like someone,” She smiled. Sportacus studied the paper he had been writing on previously. Robbie definitely wouldn’t accept something from him if it didn’t have some type of sweet attached. Cake? Something smaller would be nicer… cupcakes? Robbie always loved chocolate, so chocolate cupcakes.  
          Sportacus was too caught up thinking he hadn’t realized he hadn’t actually said any of this out loud.  
          “Stephanie, could you help me bake some cupcakes?”

          The children were shocked at first, but Stephanie soon grew a knowing grin. With a push from her the kids all assisted Sportacus in baking cupcakes. They tried to make five, but the fifth one deflated on itself after being removed from the oven. Four still turned out, so it was perfect. They each got to decorate one, Stephanie said she was going to give hers to her crush. Pixel ate his and Stingy kept his for himself.  
          Once the baking was over Sportacus was restless. Did he really have to wait an entire day before giving his card and cupcake to Robbie? With nothing more to do, his mind veered towards the what-if’s.  
          What if he doesn’t like the cupcake? What if it’s not sweet enough, maybe he should have used the regular frosting instead of the low sugar one… What if he says no? What if he says yes?  
          Elves, similar to fairies, loved intensely. While fairies loved so strongly because of their short life spans, elves could love only once. Of course, polyamorous relationships are common in elven society- best friends often bond together and create an inseparable romance. Once an elf realizes their feelings for another, it’s physically impossible for them to love another. It’s because of this that elves don’t often touch each other, a pat on the shoulder could risk creating an unwanted bond that could ruin noble bloodlines. It’s why Sportacus loves being with humans instead.  
          He never thought he would have feelings for a human however.  
          Humans loved many times, they could move on. An elf could fall in love with them, and they could be in love with someone else. The thought itself was terrifying, but it’s too late.  
          Sportacus had realized his feelings and now he was stuck with them. Still, it could be worse. Having an unrequited love is still better than never loving at all. Sportacus would be fully capable of handling the rejection that would follow. He’d heard stories of the pain it brought, but he was strong, a slightly above average hero but a hero nonetheless.  
          When Sportacus left Stephanie's house at 7:30 there was glitter covering his suit. He laughed but his nerves were tense with anticipation. An entire day? He wouldn’t be able to sleep! Why do tomorrow what you could do today was his motto. Maybe he could ask a little early?  
          With his mind decided Sportacus jogged to where he knew Robbie’s lair was, careful not to do any tricks with the pastry in his hand. The hatch echoed from his knocks and he heard a distant grumbling before a periscope was looking back at him.  
          “Sportaflop? What do you want,” Came Robbie’s under enthused greeting. Sportacus held the small cake behind his back, giving Robbie a wide grin.  
          “Hi Robbie! Can I talk with you?” Sportacus asked, and yep, there was his heart racing.  
          “We’re talking right now.” He stated matter of factly, and even though he couldn’t see him, Sportacus was sure Robbie was sticking his nose in the air. The thought made him laugh.  
          “I mean in person, Robbie,” Sportacus explained. He couldn’t describe it, but the light hearted banter seemed to cool his nerves. Robbie's reply was the periscope lowering followed by more annoyed sounds he was sure to be making. Sportacus counted the seconds until Robbie appeared at the top of his hatch breathing heavily. The sight caused Sportacus to loose his breath all together.  
          “Well? What is it?” Robbie questioned, unnerved by the blue kangaroo’s lack of both speech and movement.  
          “Oh, uh right, um, Robbie, do you know what tomorrow is?” Sportacus scolded himself internally, that was definitely uncool.  
          “Valentine's Day? Don’t worry, keep it down and I won’t bother you. Was that it?” Robbie had begun climbing back down, “Really, climbed all the way up here for that-”  
          “No, wait Robbie!” Sportacus said, maybe a tad too loud, but it got the others attention. Robbie stared back at him, confusion knitting his brows together.  
          “Well, um, what I wanted to say, is, I really like you and it’s ok if you don’t want to be my Valentine but I made this for you and it’s not healthy by any means but I hope you like it!” In his haste to get everything on the table, he forgot to actually _ask_ Robbie to be his Valentine.  
          Sportacus was looking anywhere but at Robbie as the other man was left flabbergasted. His mouth opened and closed repeatedly, unable to really find the words, to find any words for that matter. He looked at the cupcake held out before him and back to Sportacus, his face entirely red.  
          “W-wait, was that, are you, asking me t-to be your Valentine…?” Robbie still didn’t take the cupcake. He was staring at Sportacus with a faint blush of his own now. Sportacus didn’t say anything and refused to meet Robbie's eyes. Robbie shook off his shock and climbed out of the hatch, looking behind Sportacus, dissatisfied, then to his left, and his right, but still didn’t appear to find what he was looking for.  
          “Robbie, what are you doing,?” Sportacus asked, finally chancing a glance at his face. His face was red, his eyebrows were furrowed together with both anger and concentration and his eyes looked wet like with one blink and there’d be tears running down his cheeks. He huffed at Sportacus’s question and looked him straight in the eyes, anger flaring on his face.  
          “Trying to find wherever the brats are hiding!” He shouted, talking more to the said children.  
          “I-it’s past 8 o’clock, they’re all inside…” Sportacus said, unsure what they had to do with their conversation. With that Robbie's attention was back on him as his fiery eyes sent daggers in his direction.  
          “The jokes over, Sportacus! Ha ha, really funny. You had me there for a second, good job.” Tears were now streaming freely as he whispered, “I didn’t think anyone had noticed but I guess I was wrong.” Sportacus could only stare as Robbie continued to cry. “Ok! Mess-with-the villain’s-feelings-time is over, go home! Gotta give it to trixie, th-this was an a-awfully t-t, terrible prank,” Robbie was visibly shaking now, stuttering as he choked back sobs while his hands were fisted to his side. As soon as Sportacus finally caught up his body acted of its own accord and his lips found Robbie’s. The cupcake was let forgotten and neglected on the ground. He was too shocked to respond at first, but he soon melted into the touch as his pent up sobs were swallowed by it. Sportacus broke the kiss and replaced it with a tight hug, Robbie was slumped enough so his head laid on Sportacus’s neck. They stayed like that until Sportacus was sure Robbie had stopped shaking.  
          “Robbie, I really like you. I mean it,” Sportacus whispered, his eyes directed at Robbie’s. Robbie fidgeted under his gaze, his eyes only occasionally flicking up to meet Sportacus’s.  
          “That’s…. Why?” Robbie wanted to say so much more. Ask why a hero would ever love a villain, why someone so good and nice could ever like _him_. He wanted to say that that was impossible- but here he was, holding Robbie like he actually mattered.  
          “Because… you’re you. It’s just, when I see you smile my heart does backflips and when I’m with you there’s flowers in my stomach, and I feel calm and excited all at the same time,” Sportacus struggled to find the right words, struggling to really explain why he liked him when he couldn’t think of a reason not to. Robbie was silent for a moment, seeming to debate something.  
          “... Could I kiss you?” He asked, his voice small and frail.  
          “W-well, I should tell you something first,” Sportacus began and Robbie visibly deflated. “It’s just that, you see-um, I-I’m an elf, and…” He was grasping for words that refused to come when Robbie suddenly laughed, a genuine laugh that Sportacus hadn’t heard before.  
          “Sporty, I know you’re an elf,” He chuckled, wiping away stray tears.  
          “But how-”  
          “I read? I had my suspicions but I was certain as soon as I saw you,” He smiled, rather smug he had one upped his so called enemy. Sportacus grinned too, happy his secret was taken so easily.  
          “Was that it?” Robbie now wore a smirk. When Sportacus nodded he was met with Robbie’s lips pushed against his own. It was tender, laced with nothing but feeling and it made Sportacus giddy. He hadn’t expected Robbie to accept his feelings, to accept him, to return those feelings. Now more than ever he was eager to spend Valentine's day with his Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is gonna be the fun part ^.^ ~~


End file.
